


You're the only one for me

by CharlieCecilia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Niall Horan, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Harry Styles, Protectiveness, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: In this AU the guys are not famous.Harry takes Niall to Paris for their two year anniversary but their anniversary is ruined when Niall's abusive ex Jason shows up.  Niall hasn't told Harry about what Jason did to him which Jason uses to his advantage leading to heartbreak.





	You're the only one for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story :)

Harry smiled fondly as Niall fell asleep on his shoulder. It had been a long day for both of them and Harry was glad that Niall could get some sleep. Harry glared angrily at some of the passengers when he realized they staring at Niall with lustful eyes but they just ignored Harry making him wrap his arm protectively around his love. The flight had passed quicker than Harry thought it would as he was so engrossed in his book, Harry hated to wake Niall up but they had landed. 

"What's going on?" Niall asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes Harry thought he looked adorable. 

"We're here baby", Harry said excitedly. 

Niall grinned happily at Harry, they got up and Harry did his best to block Niall from the people still staring at him. A while later they arrived at their hotel and put their things away in their room. When they had finished Harry brought Niall close and kissed him deeply, "Happy anniversary", Harry said leaning his head on Niall's. 

Niall's face lit up beautifully, "Happy anniversary". 

"Come on let's go downstairs I'm starving", Harry said taking Niall's hand when he nodded eagerly. Niall and Harry had dinner at the hotel's main restaraunt as they were too tired to look for anywhere. Things were going wonderfully until Niall froze and Harry looked at him in concern. "Ni what's wrong?" 

"M-my ex is coming over", Niall stammered. Niall hadn't told Harry what had happened between him and Jason, he was afraid of how Harry would react but now he wished he had found the courage to. 

"Niall I have missed you so much", Jason said as he stroked Niall's cheek making him flinch. 

Harry growled and pushed Jason away from Niall, "Leave my boyfriend alone". 

Jason's eyes widened, "Niall how could you do this to me? I thought you had come to suprise me". 

"What are you talking about?" Niall said panic stricken, his panic only increased when Harry gave him a cold look. 

"You know what I'm talk- oh you're playing dumb for your 'boyfriend'". 

"No I'm not Harry please believe me", Niall said and got up to take Harry's hands but he shoved him away and stormed off. "Harry!" Niall called and tried to run after him but Jason grabbed his wrist and pulled him roughly to his chest. Being so close to Jason again terrified Niall and he desperately tried to escape but Jason refused to let go. Jason leaned down and kissed Niall's neck. 

"You're mine", Jason said and kissed Niall ignoring his struggles. 

"Hey leave him alone!" Niall turned to the voice in suprise and relief but Jason's grip just tightened on him. Three young men about Niall's age were glaring furiously at Jason. 

"I'm not doing anything wrong Niall's my boyfriend". 

Niall's heart hammered in his chest he was so afraid they would accept Jason's answer like so many had in the past. But to his great suprise he felt himself being taken away from Jason by one of the men while another punched Jason. 

"What's going on here?" An angry waiter asked. 

"This man was harrasing him", One of the men said nodding at Niall. 

The waiter turned his anger to Jason, "Get out now!" 

After glaring at Niall's saviours and staring longingly at Niall Jason left with the waiter following to make sure he left. Niall breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for saving me". 

"We couldn't let him continue to hurt you. I'm Zayn". 

The others introduced themselves as Louis and Liam. Liam put his hand on Niall's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Niall lied, he was terrified by the thought of Jason being here and was afraid of losing Harry. "I'm sorry I need to go and talk to my boyfriend". 

"Wait that guy isn't your boyfriend right?" Zayn said. 

"No he's my ex, you just missed my actual boyfriend". 

The trio sighed in relief, "Would you like us to walk with you?" Louis asked. 

Niall was going to refuse but he second guessed himself, he was scared that Jason was staying at the hotel and would come after him again so he agreed. They chatted along the way which Niall was grateful for it allowed himself to not think too much about Jason and his worries about Harry. When they arrived at Niall and Harry's room Niall thanked them again and they left. Niall took a deep breath before entering and found Harry curled up on the sofa in tears. 

Niall crouched in front of Harry who glared at him, "Harry please believe me Jason was lying-"

"How can I believe you? You didn't tell me about him and now I know why!"

"That isn't the reason I didn't tell you about him, I wanted to tell you but I wasn't ready". Harry got up suddenly causing Niall to jump back, Niall had never seen Harry this angry before and it scared him. Niall immediately berated himself this was Harry not Jason he wouldn't hurt him. "Harry I don't love Jason, you're the only one for me". 

"An hour ago I would have believed that but now..." Niall tried to move closer to Harry but again he shoved him away, "I'm going to bed you can sleep out here", Harry said angrily and stormed off leaving Niall devastated and afraid for their relationship.


End file.
